


a little taller than i was before

by LexTheMoose



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, kiss prompts, ryan has a thing for shane's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan really wants to touch Shane's hair.Prompt fill based on "Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389562
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	a little taller than i was before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordOfDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Jose <3 I love youu.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: kingspapercrown.tumblr.com  
> Please, leave a comment/kudos, it's very much appreciated!

Shane is wearing a beanie again. He's wearing a beanie again and Ryan doesn't like it one bit. Of course, he understands the need for a good beanie, or a cap even, when he simply doesn't feel like doing anything with the unruly mop on his head after a long night filled with editing and coffee that went cold by the time he touched it. 

_But at the same time_ , he wishes Shane would wear less of those goddamn things lately. The bandana? That's a much better choice in Ryan's opinion. It still shows off those devastatingly long strands, and Ryan still wants to run his hands through them. He wants to feel the softness of them between his fingertips until the bandana falls to the ground, undone and Shane's hair is sticking everywhere. Ryan would think he's beautiful like that, face a little flushed and eyes crinkling from the force of his smile before they both lean in—

Ryan blinks back into the conversation. He doesn't even know what Steven is talking about anymore but he tries to focus to the best of his ability. They're recording early in the morning again, and Ryan's brain keeps wandering. It's probably thanks to there being more coffee than sleep in his system.

Alright, maybe he has a thing for Shane's hair. He's well aware he's being a bit of a creep, and only if it would be the first instance of him practically daydreaming about running his hands through Shane's hair. It's been ruining his life ever since he decided to grow it out for whatever reason. Maybe it was a personal challenge, or he needed a little change. It's hard to know what goes in on that big ol' head of his, even for Ryan, no matter how close they've gotten over the years.

Sometimes he wishes Shane wouldn't be such a mystery. His feelings, especially, he's fucking impossible to read and to Ryan, who has his heart on his sleeve more often than not, it's frustrating to no end.

Shane grew his hair out, and Ryan followed suit because of course, he did. Some dumb, fucked up part of his brain may have known why exactly Ryan grew his hair out too. Sure, he wanted to see if it would suit him. However, on a deeper level, he had to realize he's been projecting real damn hard.

Perhaps Ryan's thought process was that if he feels such a strong way about Shane having longer hair, it might have the same effect on Shane. He might want to run his fingers through Ryan's hair and _might_ even do something about it. A solid plan with flawless logic, right?

Well, no. Shane seemingly didn't give a damn about his hair and now he's sitting there in a Lakers jersey, with a bird's nest on top of his head that he vaguely feels self-conscious about. Like a goddamn fool. He should've brought a cap. In fact, Ryan recalls Shane making a comment about how goofy his hair looks. It doesn't help Ryan's case.

And Shane, despite the beanie, or maybe with the help of that damn thing looks so _soft_. He looks so soft and Ryan can't stop _staring_. He found himself doing that a lot lately.

And the thing is, it's not only the hair, or his long legs, or Shane's ridiculously beautiful face. He'd be okay with that, he's not ashamed of his attraction to him. But the way Shane's smile throws his whole body into a spiral as if he's on a rollercoaster?

Or the thought that pops into his head every once in a while, the one Ryan pushes down with all his might about how he wouldn't mind being with Shane for the rest of his life? That's rather embarrassing.

The thing is, it's a combination of all of that that makes Ryan stare. Like Shane is the most wonderful person in his life because, in a sense, he is.

And Ryan is hopelessly, terribly in love with him.

So he just looks at him, openly, fondly, shamelessly for all the world to see, even when the viewers leave comments about it, or he gets that Look from TJ and Steven for doing so. It's the one and only outlet for all his feelings and wants that keep building and building until it possibly explodes. And then Ryan will be in trouble. 

There is no telling how long he'll be able to take it, but right now? He really just wants to touch Shane's fucking hair. He's dying to.

Steven got to do it a week ago, and frankly, Ryan is a bit ashamed of the flair of jealousy that hit him at the moment. He's been snappy at Steven all day after they shot that one episode of Watcher Weekly. He only realized how ridiculous he's acting after Shane had asked why he's so tense. Steven happened to sit next to Shane and ruffle his hair when the subject came up. 

Them deciding to change up the seating every once in a while is not Steven's fault, nor the fact that Ryan can't deal with his fixation on Shane's hair. Or his feelings for his friend.

And well, the explosion of said bottled up feelings Ryan was afraid of happened on a completely normal Tuesday evening. They just about got done with filming for Unsolved, the crew was loading their equipment into one of the cars as they both stood on the porch of the house they filmed in. Shane at the bottom of the small staircase, Ryan at the top. He was saying something, Ryan watched his mouth move, but he couldn't focus on the words, too distracted by the sight in front of him.

Shane looked devastatingly beautiful with the sun setting around them, painting everything gold and bouncing off of Shane's hair, making it appear lighter, and shiny and fucking inviting. Ryan starts to think he has another kink he didn't know about. 

It hardly matters though, when Shane glows in a way that could make Ryan cry from joy any given day. Instead, he simply does what he does best and _stares_ , vaguely aware of the dumbfounded smile on his face and the curious quirk of Shane's eyebrows.

It could be because Ryan isn't used to him seeing him from that angle, he's standing taller thanks to stairs of the porch. He's the one looking down at Shane for once, and it would be weird if it wouldn't make him feel extremely brave somehow.

"Do I have something on my face?" Shane asks, softly, like he's afraid of breaking the moment. There is this shine in his eyes, Ryan notices could be the sun reflecting off of them, or it could be something else that has been there for a long time now if only Ryan could've paid attention to it.

None of them know who leaned in first, perhaps it was Ryan, his hand could've gone up, to _finally_ tangle into the slightly shorter but still very much grabbable strands of Shane's hair. He buries both of his hands in there, feeling Shane let out an amused little puff of air before they press their lips together like he knew what Ryan was craving for this whole time and found it extremely entertaining.

They kissed tentatively at first, pushing their smiles into each other's mouth more than kissing. And then Shane is tilting his head up as Ryan leans on him from on top of the stairs, getting lost in the feeling of their tongues meeting and Shane's big hands settling just above his hips, dipping under the thin material of his shirt.

Before the kiss could and most definitely _would_ escalate further they're interrupted by a cough that probably belongs to TJ and Ryan is pulling away, but not entirely, he presses his grin against Shane's hairline, arms slowly wounding around his neck. He feels Shane's do the same, wrapping Ryan up in a hug.

He's smiling too, Ryan can feel it through his shirt, his hot breath too where Shane's face is pressed into his shoulder and Ryan feels like he's on top of the fucking world even though he's only standing a few steps above Shane. There is a buzzing under his skin, he can feel it all the way down to his fingertips, like the aftershock of the explosion of his feelings.

And now he feels all warm and bubbly inside, as the sun slowly disappears in the horizon, he's secure in Shane's hold, just like Shane is in his arms.

They have a lot to talk about, plenty more kisses to have but as they start heading back to the crew and Shane's fingers loosely hook around Ryan's, he thinks this kiss, this moment, it will be his favorite thing ever.


End file.
